Losing his Life
by Ulrich's Best Friend
Summary: When Ulrich Stern somehow mysteriously disappears for 14 weeks how will this effect the group? Especially his relationship with Yumi. YxU PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Disappearing

**This is going to be my first fanfiction, so no flames please. I'm going to try to update this every week, but with school things may change. This is a YxU, story so there probably won't be any other pairings. Enjoy!**

**  
I don't code lyoko or any of its characters.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Shut that fucking thing off!" yelled a small, spiky-haired boy to his roommate. His chocolate haired friend quickly slammed on his alarm clock which shut off immediately.

"Good morning to you too," said Ulrich standing up and stretching from his bed.

"You know Odd, if you're late to Mrs. Hertz class again this week she's gonna give you a detention."

"Yea,yea, whatever." mumbled Odd, pulling his sheets over his head.

Ulrich sighed than grabbed his clothes and headed out the door. He figured no one would be up this early, and he'd have time to think in the showers.

He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned the knob and let the warm blast of water take his thoughts away. I always seem to be at peace in here, he thought.

Just as Ulrich was about to switch his thoughts to Yumi he heard someone come in the bathroom. His ears perked up a bit, wondering who else would come in the showers this early.

He heard the man start walking slowly in the bathroom, as if surveying it for the first time. The man then quickly tore open the curtain to Ulrich's shower.

"What the he-," Ulrich yelled covering himself. The man quickly pulled out a small, black dagger. Ulrich found himself stunned. He couldn't move at all. Then, quietly and swiftly, the man charged at Ulrich and quickly hit him with the handle of the blade, knocking him out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi Ishiyama stepped outside and took a breath of sweet air. The school always had that cold dead feeling unlike the outside. She made her way to a bench that she and her friends have always hung around since god-knows when. When she got their, the only people she saw were Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita.

"Hey guys, where's Ulrich?" asked Yumi, plopping down beside Aelita. All three of her friends quickly exchanged looks.

"We don't really know Yumi," said Odd, breaking the silence. "The last time I saw him was when he was heading off to the showers."

"Well did you go check there?" Yumi questioned, starting to get worried.

"Yea I did and he wasn't there." Replied Odd.

"Well what about the infirmary? Did you check there?" Yumi asked again, worry leaking into her voice.

"Yea I checked, but he wasn't there either." Aelita piped up.

"Well maybe he was in the library?" Yumi asked frantically.

"I checked there also, and I didn't find him." Jeremy said grimly.

"But, but why would he go withought saying good-bye?" Yumi asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Where are you Ulrich?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A little short, I know, but I promise the next chapter will be better. Also you will probably know what happened in the next chapter, but I'm not making any promises. So long!**


	2. Returning

**Hey everyone. I updated this farely quick. It only took me two days since the last one. Ha, ha, ha. Anyways this one will be longer as I promised. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Odd Della-Robbia knew he was going to have a bad day. First his alarm clock didn't turn on so he was late to class (again). Then when he got to math class the teacher gave the class a pop quiz, which he failed. Lastly, when he got to the lunchroom all they were serving was lumpy meatloaf.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd picked up his tray and headed to Yumi and William's table. He still wasn't used to them going out, but he decided he could live with it.

"Bad day Odd?" Yumi asked, noticing his grumpy mood as he slammed his tray down.

"I'm just gonna say I've had better." Replied Odd, picking at his meatloaf.

"Well how bout' you two? How's your day going William?" Odd asked, noticing William was staring at Yumi, probably thinking perverted thoughts.

"Oh," said William looking a bit suprised. "It's going good."

"And you Yumi?" Said Odd, shifting his gaze toward Yumi.

"Excellent as usual." Yumi replied smugly. Odd snorted extremely loud.

"Holding back a sneeze, I swear." Said Odd, trying to hold back his laughter. Yumi was about to reply with something nasty, but she was cut short.

"Hey einstein," said Odd, as Jeremie walked toward the table.

"Hey guys." He said softly, slumping down in a chair.

"Jeremie you really should get a bite to eat." Said Yumi, noticing how frail and thin-looking he was getting.

"No, I'm not to hungry today." Replied Jeremie rather meakly.

"C'mon have some cake." Said Odd, sliding the dessert across the table.

"Wow, I've never known Odd to give up his food, especially desert." Teased Yumi.

"Yea well, things have changed a bit." Replied Odd, crunching down on a carrot.

"Well we better get to class. See ya later!" Said Yumi, walking out hand-in-hand with William.

"You know if Ulrich was here, he wouldn't like this." Said Odd, watching the two leave.

"Don't ever mention that jerk around me." Hissed Jeremie.

"Hey, take it easy man. We're not dealing with nukes here general." Replied Odd.

"Yea, well thanks for the cake." Said Jeremie, as he stormed out of the cafeteria

Odd just shook his head. He really took losing Aelita hard, Odd thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd stepped out of the cafeteria into the grounds. It was a gorgeous day, with the sun shining, birds chirping, and a gentle breeze blowing through. Odd had the rest of the day off, as this was the last period and he didn't have to go to class due to a incident with a nerdy boy named Herb and a highly flammable liquid .

Odd walked toward his usual bench and sat down. He felt extremely tired and closed his eyes for a bit. He ended up taking a small half-hour nap.

Odd awoke with a start, hearing the scrunching of leaves and sticks as someone sneaked into the forest. He looked around, wondering who was there. He heard a boy and a girl whispering and walking in the distance. He sighed then wiped the drool off his chin.

"Things just keep getting more boring around here." Odd spoke to himself, deciding to trail the two people, whoever they were. He follow their footsteps for a good 80 yards untill they stopped. He heard kissing sounds around a tree. He quickly peered around it.

There was Yumi and William, having a little makeout session. Odd tryed to keep his nausea level down as he saw the two having a wrestling match with their tongues.

Odd quickly left, not wanting to view any more then he already had seen. He made his way out of the forest and down to Kadic's front gate. He sat down at a bench by the gate, listening to the peaceful sounds the birds made. It was ruined by the sound of a bus coming buy. It slowly stopped across the street from Kadic.

Odd frowned, wondering who would be coming to Kadic during this time of the year. Then a tall, chocolate haired boy stepped out of the bus and headed toward the front gates. Who is that? Odd thought to himself, watching the boy walk through the gates. Odd stepped up to greet the boy, wondering what he was doing here. At the sight of Odd the boy stopped.

"Odd?" The boy called. How does he know my name? Odd wondered, now walking faster to the boy.

"Odd its me. Ulrich!"

"Ul...Ulrich? Is that really you?" Odd stammered.

"Yea it's really me." Replied Ulrich.

Odd sprinted up to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Where the hell have you been for the last 4 months?" Odd yelled, releasing Ulrich.

"Wow Odd, you've really grown. Well I do have a reason for why I was gone, but I'd rather not talk about it here. Let's go back to our room." Said Ulrich.

"Ok, sure. You look different too. My complements go to the long hair." Odd grinned, as he and his bestfriend headed towards their dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok well I hope you liked it. This actually deleted once by accident so I had to do it over, and it was a total pain. Please review!!! Untill next time see ya!**


	3. Having a Talk

**Alright!!! It's the weekend!!! Well here's my next chapter. Also this should clear things up on what happened to Ulrich and what has happened at Kadic.**

**Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------

"... so lemme' get this straight. They kidnapped you, sent videos to your father with threats that they were going to kill you if he didn't send them the ransom money, then you escaped and told the authority's? Do I have that all right?" Odd asked, cracking his knuckles anxiously as he talked.

"Yea that pretty much sums it up." replied his bestfriend, stretching out on his dorm bed.

"Wow... that's a lot to take in. I never knew your dad owned such a big company." Odd stated, still amazed at Ulrich's story.

"Yea well, that's why he's always bugging me to get better grades. That ass cares more about his company then his family." Ulrich said, anger slowly gathering in his voice.

"That bastard would've probably let them kill me. He wasn't gonna pay them!" Ulrich said, almost yelling.

"Hey c'mon man, take easy ok? You got out and your ok. That's all that matters. Screw your dad, your safe and that's what we care about." said Odd, trying to calm Ulrich down.

"Yea... yea I guess your right," Ulrich mumbled. "Well tell me how its been going here. How's Aelita? Is she doing good?"

"Ulrich... I've got really bad news," Odd said nervously. "Lyoko... lyoko is no more. Xana ended up destroying Aelita. After that we just shut it down."

"Wha- no! No that couldn't have happened!" Ulrich said, guilt filling inside him.

"I'm sorry Ulrich, but she's gone. She got knocked into the digital void, and me nor Yumi could save her. Jeremie tried all he could to get her out, but he couldn't re-materialize her. I think its because of the virus she had." Odd muttered looking down.

"I'm sorry Odd. I should've been there." said Ulrich, now feeling extremely guilty.

"Hey you couldn't do a thing about it. It's not like you coulda' went up to your kidnappers and said,

"Hello there mister kidnapper. I would like to know if you would kindly let me go so I could save my pink haired friend Aelita from an evil computer virus that wants to destroy the world." Odd said, trying to cheer Ulrich and himself up.

Ulrich gave a small chuckle.

"Yea that's true. Well how's everyone else doing then. Is Yumi ok?" Ulrich questioned, trying to not sound too anxious to here about Yumi's life.

"Yea Yumi's fine... but I wouldn't worry about her if I were you." said Odd, remembering his conversation with Jeremie earlier on that day.

"Well then who should I? Is Jeremie ok?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not really sure. He took losing Aelita really hard. He doesn't really eat much anymore, and doesn't hang out with us either. Also you should probably steer clear of him. He pretty much hates you, thinking you could've help prevented losing Aelita." Odd answered back.

"Ok gotcha. Well I think I'm gonna go walk around a bit. Wanna come?" Ulrich questioned, pushing his longer hair out of his face.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here. Got some homework for Mrs.Hertz I should probably due. She'd kill me if I didn't." Odd replied, pulling out his binder.

"Alright I'll see you later." Ulrich said, grabbing his key and leaving the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi's P.O.V.

'Man it's such a nice day out. Today has been a pretty good day, considering William and I got to have our alone time in the forest. I thought I heard someone else walk up to us, but I guess it was just my imagination. Well I had to get rid of him for a while, considering he was getting kinda perverted again. I told him he should probably go do his homework, which he reluctantly did.'

'I guess I'll go home tonight about now. Don't want dad questioning me. Hey... who's that?'

'Who is that boy? He must be in my grade, since he's a little taller than me. But I feel like I've seen him before, though I don't remember knowing anyone with such beautiful chocolate colored hair.'

Yumi picked up her pace a bit, following the boy as he left the school. He walked in the direction toward her house. He finally stopped when he was outside her house.

'What is he doing? Does he know me? I'm going to figure who he is.'

------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey you there!" Yumi called to the boy. The boy turned around, and opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to stop at the sight of Yumi.

"Hey you! What's your name." Yumi asked, walking closer to the boy.

Yumi stopped. Is that... Ulrich? She thought to herself.

"Ul..Ulrich? Is that you?" Yumi questioned.

"Umm... Hi Yumi." Ulrich replied, nodding his head.

Yumi smiled then walked up to him. She just stared into his mysterious eyes for a second. Then she slapped him.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!" Yumi screeched, causing other pedestrians to start walking away quickly, muttering to themselves.

"Yumi, wait! I can explain this, but you wouldn't believe me. Its too complicated!" Ulrich said, trying not to raise his voice.

"I've had enough of your crap Ulrich. Was our relationship too complicated for you? Is that your excuse?" Yumi screamed.

"OK YOU WANNA KNOW THE REASON? THE REASON WAS BECAUSE I WAS KIDNAPPED!" Ulrich yelled.

"That's a load of shit! God I hate you Ulrich Stern. I hate you! You can just go die for all I care."

These words hit Ulrich like a hundred punches to the face.

"Oh... well I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you." Ulrich said softly, almost whispering.

"Yea whatever. Listen just don't bug me and William when we're together ok?" Yumi asked, a bit taken aback from Ulrich's apology.

"Wait, why?" Ulrich answered, wondering why Yumi asked that question.

"Because we're going out." Yumi replied.

These last four words hit Ulrich like a finishing knock-out punch. If he were a boxer, he wouldn't be getting up.

"...I see," Ulrich said finally. "Well um.. we'd both better go."

And with that Ulrich left his only love there, walking back to his dorm with shiny tears flowing down his face.

------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope this cleared a few things up. If you have any more questions you want to know, please ask. Review please!!!  
**

**Until next time. See ya!**


	4. Knight in Shining Armor

**Alright I'm back! Sorry it's been a while but I've been doing some major anime business so I've been busy. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi Ishiyama was extremely stressed by the time lunch came around that day at Kadic. Her morning started off terribly when she accidently slammed on her alarm clock too hard and it broke. Then she was late too school because her brother stole her hairdryer and she had to chase him around the house to get it back. Finally she almost cracked when William wanted some "alone" time.

"Dammit William, not today!" Yumi said, pushing William's hands off her waist.

"Oh c'mon Yumi, don't be like that." William said, trying once more to put his hands around her waist and plant a kiss on her lips.

"I think she told you to leave Dunbar."

Yumi turned around and stared at the person in front of her. There was Ulrich, even though she asked him to stay out of her relationship there he was. But she couldn't help but noticing there was something different about him. His eyes looked tired and defeated. They were cold and dark, like they had seen too much.

"Back off Stern, our relationship is our business, so leave us alone!" William growled, clenching his fist tightly.

"Hey cool it. I wouldn't want to come between you and your dear Yumi," he looked right at Yumi a moment, then shifted his gaze back to William. "I just know when a girl wants to be left alone, so give her some space."

"Don't tell me what to do!" William snarled, taking a step towards Ulrich.

"Oh do you want to fight me William? Is that what you want?" Ulrich said cooly. "Do you think by trying to beat me up you'll look big and strong in front of Yumi, and I'll look like a scared, beat up loser? If you think that's what it takes to win a girls heart, then beat me up. But know this. That won't impress anyone William, and it won't make you the bigger man."

Yumi gaped. She was now for sure Ulrich had changed. He seemed darker, yet wiser in a way.

"I beg to differ Stern!" William yelled, swinging a fist at Ulrich's head.

CRACK! Ulrich took the hit directly to the cheek. He staggered backwords a bit, but stayed on his feet.

"William stop!" Yumi cried, pulling William back.

Ulrich wiped the blood of his lip, then stared at William. He slowly shook his head in a sad way then walked back to his dorm from the grounds.

Yumi couldn't believe what just happened. The Ulrich she known before would have dodged that punch easily. She would know, considering she would spar with him everyday. Why did he take that punch? Yumi asked herself, releasing William and walking toward a bench to sit down on.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich opened up the door to his room and stumbled to his bed. William may be an ass, but he had a strong punch. He quickly peered into his mirror to see how much damage William had done.

His face was starting to bruise, and he had a small cut on his lip, but other than that he was fine.

He sighed and walked toward his desk. There was homework to be done and he hoped he could do it before Odd got back from his date with Sam. He picked up his pencil opened his book when someone slammed open the door.

"Hey Odd I was wondering if-..." Jeremie cut short. There was no one in the room but a tall brown haired boy.

Ulrich swiveled around in his chair and saw Jeremie.

"Uh... Hey Jer." Ulrich muttered hastily.

"Ulrich... but I thought... you were gone and... how?" Jeremie stuttered, stunned to see Ulrich.

"Well it's a long story, and I got a lot of homework to do so... maybe later ok?" Ulrich said, hoping Jeremie didn't explode on him.

Jeremie, still stunned, just nodded his head and left the room slowly. Ulrich let out a sigh of relief. That could have been a lot worse, Ulrich thought to himself as he started on his latin assignment.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi slowly walked back toward her house. She was still baffled at what happened today. She thought after what she said, Ulrich wouldn't ever come near her again. But there he was like always, her knight in shining armor.

No don't think that! Yumi thought to herself. That jerk left you withought even saying good-bye! He even tried to make up some lame excuse that he was kidnapped. It seemed like half of Yumi wanted to hate Ulrich, while the other wanted to believe him.

Then she remembered what Ulrich did when they ended their conversation the previous night. She thought she heard him weeping. Guilt began to creep up her spine.

Yumi was so deep in thought that she accidently stepped into the street with out looking.

"AAHHHH!!!" Yumi screamed, as she stepped back, barely avoiding a honking car.

Oh this is a bad day she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**I felt like I kind of had to hurry this but oh well. Hope you enjoyed. Untill next time, see ya later!**


	5. Stab in the Back

**Okay another update. This chapter won't be rushed, as I have been working on it for a couple days. And it will be longer.**

**Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie sat at his desk, completely baffled that Ulrich was back and nobody had told him. Jeremie glanced over at his clock, noticing it was getting pretty late. Then someone knocked on the door softly. Jeremie stood up and walked toward the door, wondering who would be wanting to talk at this hour. He opened the door to see it was Ulrich, with a look of nervousness on his face.

"Jeremie, do you wanna talk now or should I come back some other time?" Ulrich asked, picking his words out carefully.

"Now would be fine." Jeremie replied softly, holding back his anger. Ulrich stepped through the doorway and sat down on Jeremie's bed. Jeremie sat beside Ulrich.

"Ulrich, I know your a loyal friend, and I'm pretty sure you have a good reason for leaving withought saying anything," Jeremie breathed slowly. "What happened to you?"

Ulrich knew Jeremie was going to ask this. He was afraid that Jeremie wouldn't believe him, that maybe he should think of a better excuse. But none came to mind.

"Alright I'll tell you, but I know your not gonna believe me." Ulrich muttered.

"I was kidnapped by a group of men who wanted to take over my father's business. They asked for a ransom at the start, and my father didn't pay it. So they kept me there. For 14 weeks, untill I finally managed to grab a set keys which unlocked my cell. I ran away and told the authorities. The only reason you haven't seen it all over the news is that the police didn't want to start a panick, making people think their children aren't safe in school."

Jeremie's eyes widened. No way, he thought to himself. He's just trying to make excuses.

Ulrich noticed Jeremie was thinking hard about what he said.

"It's getting pretty late so I think I'll just go..." Ulrich said, slowly getting up and moving toward the door. He never made it.

His hand touched the doorknob, when he felt an intense, fiery pain in his back.

His legs crumpled under him, and he couldn't help but fall.

"Aaahhhh!" Ulrich gasped, the air escaping from his lungs.

"You lying son-of-a-bitch! You think I would really believe that crap!" Jeremie growled, sweating rapidly.

Ulrich couldn't tell what Jeremie hit him with, but it hurt bad and he knew it was stuck in his back.

"Get out of here," Jeremie muttered, turning his back on Ulrich. "Now!" He yelled.

Somehow Ulrich found the strength to get up and leave the room.

"I knew something like this was going to happen." Ulrich murmered to himself, staggering back toward his dorm.

--------------------------------------------------

"Jesus Ulrich, Einstein did a number on you!" Odd said, examining the screwdriver stuck in Ulrich's back.

"Do you think I should go to the nurse?" Ulrich asked, not really wanting to get Jeremie in trouble for what he had done.

"Well you could go, but I could fix you up if you wanted me to..." Odd said slowly, pulling out a small medical kit from under his bed.

"Since when are you the surgeon?" Ulrich said, raising an eyebrow.

"Since you disappeared. We all had to take a class." He answered.

"Now this might hurt a little bit." Odd said, taking out the supplies he needed.

"This is a bad day." Ulrich muttered, closing his eyes as the pain hit him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Yumi woke up the next day, making sure this time she didn't break her alarm clock.

"Oh, I sure hope my day is better then yesterdays." Yumi said to herself, stepping into her shower.

She got to school about fifteen minutes before her first period, so she decided to head to the cafeteria to see William. She walked in and saw William sitting at their usual table, along with Jeremie, who suprisingly had a smug look on his face.

"Hey guys," She said, giving William a quick peck on the cheek. "Whats up with you Jer, I haven't seen you looking this happy in a long time."

"Oh nothing," Jeremie replied. "Just had a good talk with an old friend.

Yumi eyed Jeremie suspicioulsy then shrugged.

"Whatever," Yumi said looking around the cafeteria to see if anyone else was in the lunch room. She saw Herb and Nicholas, withought Sissi, a couple of Ulrich's soccer buddies, and Ulrich and Odd.

She decided that today she was going to completely avoid Ulrich and spend her day with William.

"Ready to go?" William asked, throwing away his food.

"Yea sure." Yumi replied, letting William slide his arm around her waist.

She looked back and saw some of Ulrich's soccer friends noticing he was back. They all said their "hello's" excitedly, and gave him the usual handshakes and grins. Then someone slapped him friendlily on the back. He shuddered in pain, but quickly hided it and exchanged hands with his friends.

What's up with him? Yumi wondered, as she and William headed for their first period class.

Well I don't care, Yumi thought again, remembering what she vowed to do today.

I don't give a damn about Ulrich Stern!

------------------------------------------------------

**Okay hoped you liked it. I'm not sure when I'll update again, because my best friend just got back to school from having cancer, so I'll be busy. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Untill next time,  
See ya!**


	6. Messing Up

**Hey thanks for all the reviews everyone! It makes me think this story is half-way decent. Anyways I'd like to apologize about the last chapter. Jeremie was OOC and I'm sorry for that. I just didn't know how someone would take losing the person they loved, so I kinda guessed.**

**Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich walked outside and felt the cold, brisk morning wind gently roll by.

It's not going to be fall for very much longer, Ulrich thought to himself, zipping up his jacket. Kadic was giving the students small break for the next 2 days and Ulrich decided he'd try and relax a bit.

He liked fall a lot because he could walk outside and he'd be alone, mostly because a lot of the other students were inside staying warm.

He walked past the usual bench where he and the rest of the gang used to sit.

"I really wish it were like old times," Ulrich said quietly to himslef, remembering all the good times they had shared. "Too bad everything I had grown accustomed to went to hell."

He kept walking, going past the main gates and heading into the forest. He figured who could go find a nice tree to lay against and think a while before anyone got up.

He kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest, until he finally found a tall oak tree he used to hang around. He squatted down to wipe away some of the dirt when he was kicked hard from behind.

"Oommpphh!" Ulrich grunted, his shoulder slamming into the tree.

"Don't think I was finished with you the other day!"

It was William. He had followed Ulrich until they were far enough away from school so no one could see them.

"Now let me teach you something," William said, delivering a strong blow to Ulrich's stomach with his foot.

"NO ONE EVER TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!" William screamed, continuing to kick Ulrich.

"Dammit William, don't make me hurt you!" Ulrich yelled, catching one of William's feet and pushing him back, causing William to stumble and fall.

Ulrich stood up and brushed him self off, keeping his eye on William. William scrambled up and charged Ulrich widly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HERE ME?!?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" William screeched, getting ready to tackle Ulrich.

And in one swift motion Ulrich quickly side-stepped and lashed out his foot, catching William's leg from behind.

William was going so fast that he couldn't stop himself, and he ran into a tree. His face slammed right into it, causing blood to spurt from his nose. He then fell to the ground.

Ulrich stared at him a second, wondering if he really hurt him. But then he was quickly re-assured when he heard William moaning curses and insults.

Ulrich smiled to himself then left quickly, heading back up to the school.

Better go wake Odd up, Ulrich thought, entering Kadic and walking down to his dorm.

He'll get a couple laughs out of what just happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd grabbed his chest tightly, laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes.

"Ok ok wait, so he said what again?" Odd said, chuckling in between words.

"He told me he was going to kill me, then I kicked him into a tree and possibly broke his nose." Ulrich replied. He couldn't help but grin when Odd broke out in laughter again.

"Oh man that's great," Odd said. "Well do you wanna get some breakfast?"

"Yea sure, I'm starved." Ulrich answered. Having a fight with somebody will do that to you.

"Alright hold on a minute while I get a different shirt." Odd said, quickly throwing off the one he was wearing and grabbing a different one.

"Let's go." Odd mumbled, sliding his head through the shirt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ulrich and Odd entered the cafeteria, they were stunned to see that the only person in the cafeteria was Jeremie.

He didn't even look up from his bowl of cereal, even though he knew someone had just came in.

Ulrich and Odd took a seat away from Jeremie, not taking any chances with him.

"If you get too close he'll probably stab a fork in you." Odd warned. Ulrich laughed quietly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ulrich said, taking a bite out of his pancakes.

There were almost finished eating when someone else came in. It was William, accompanied with Yumi. And they both looked pissed. William had a bandage over his nose and other various cuts he had on his face.

Yumi stormed over to Ulrich and Odd's table, with William right behind her.

"I thought I told you to stay out of me and William's relationship!" Yumi yelled, making the cafeteria worker walk out of the room, knowing something bad was going to happen.

"So what did William tell you?" Ulrich asked politely, not fazed by Yumi's screaming.

"Well he told me the truth! He told me you lured him into the forest then beat the crap out of him. It's probably because your jealous, right?" Yumi said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

Ulrich chuckled.

"Yumi, that's a load of bull!" Ulrich said.

"If you wanna know the truth I'll tell you, but I'm having a hard time thinking you'll trust me over that ass- oops, I mean your boyfriend." Ulrich said cooly.

Odd sniggered loudly, which followed by a glare from William.

"Oh yea right, you just don't have a reason!" Yumi screamed.

"C'mon William, we can go to my house and do other _things_." Yumi said, grabbing William by the hand and dragging him out the door. William looked back and grinned devilishly.

Ulrich watched the two leave, his face slowly turning into a sad look.

"I coulda' handled that better..." Ulrich stated softly, pushing his plate of pancakes toward Odd.

"I don't get why I always mess things up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hoped you liked this update. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, possibly next week.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	7. One Frosty Morning

**I haven't updated since God knows when, and I'm truly sorry. I didn't have writers block or anything, I just felt like updating this story was work, not enjoyable. That's a stupid reason, but I'm back.**

**Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter came with a bang at Kadic. At the beginning of December there was a small blizzard, laying over a foot of snow on the ground. So the students got a few days off that week.

Ulrich stepped outside is dorm with his coat zipped up tight. He walked around outside, his feet crunching softly on the newly fallen snow. Ulrich was one of the few people outside, even though there was no school.

He saw some younger kids having a snowball fight and making a snow man. Ulrich looked over at them and grinned, pausing momentarily to gaze at their snow man. It was crude, with small, deformed branches used as arms. But something about it made Ulrich feel warm on the inside.

He continued walking, making his way out of Kadic and down the sidewalk. People smiled and greeted him, and he gave a polite wave or nod back.

Something feels right today, Ulrich thought to himself, crossing the icy street which lead to Yumi's.

And I think I'm going to test my luck a little bit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi scooted closer to her fireplace, trying to soak up as much heat as she could. Though she was inside, she still somehow felt cold.

She pulled her blanket higher up her neck.

I really wish William were here, Yumi thought. Then we could snuggle up and keep warm.

_Yea but you hate his smokey,salty smell. You know you like Ulrich's sweet, warm scent more._

Yumi shook herself. What am I saying? She thought. I don't like Ulrich. Never have never will.

But there was still that one voice in the back of her mind.

And she knew it was true.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich climbed a couple steps up to Yumi's front door. He took a deep breath, then knocked.

Hiroki answered the door, and couldn't help but grin to see who it was. No matter how many times he joked with his sister, he always admired and looked up to Ulrich.

"Hey there little man. Is Yumi here?" Ulrich asked.

"Ya sure, hold on. YUMI!!! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" Hiroki shouted.

"William, is that you? Oh I'm so glad your here, I though you couldn't come bec-," Yumi stopped mid-sentence.

"Ulrich? What do you want?" Yumi questioned, disappointed it wasn't Ulrich. But yet somehow, she was kind of glad.

"Maybe we could talk inside, because it's a little cold out." Ulrich stated, his cheeks rosy red.

"Whatever." Yumi said, walking back to the fire place.

"Thanks little man," Ulrich said, slapping Hiroki's hand lightly.

Hiroki grinned. Ulrich is so cool! He thought, as he ran upstairs back to his room.

Ulrich stepped into Yumi's living room.

"It's been a while since I've seen this room." Ulrich said to no one in particular.

"Yea well, do you want some hot chocolate? You look like you just got back from climbing the Himalayas." Yumi muttered.

"Yes thank you. It's hard to believe its only 21 degrees out. With that wind it feels like 8 below." Ulrich replied, taking off his gloves so he could warm his hands by the fire.

Yumi merely nodded and put two mugs of warm water in the microwave. When it beeped, she pulled them out and grabbed two spoons and two packets of hot chocolate.

"Here you go," Yumi said, tossing Ulrich a spoon and the hot chocolate. She then set his mug on the table and took a seat next to him by the fire.

Ulrich ripped the packet open and poured it into the mug. Yumi did the same.

"So uh, how are your grades?" Ulrich asked, though knowing fully aware what the answer was.

"They're all A's, except for a B+ in science because I didn't dissect some frogs. I really didn't feel like killing them." Yumi said, stirring her hot chocolate around.

Ulrich pretended to almost spit out his hot chocolate.

"Yumi with a B+! That's not possible!" he teased with a grin.

"Yea well, it's better than all C's and a D!" Yumi shot back with a smile.

"D+ thank you." Ulrich said, taking a sip out of his mug.

"Oh, my mistake. I'm terribly sorry." Yumi chuckled.

Ulrich just kept grinning. Maybe I don't mess things up so bad after all, he thought.

"So, where are your parents? I haven't seen them for a long time." Ulrich said, wondering if Mr.Ishiyama pretty much still hated him.

"Oh, they're at some brunch thing. They won't be back until 11:30." Yumi said, looking at her watch. It flashed 10:45.

"I see," Ulrich said, gazing at his mug. "So how are you and William doing?"

Yumi opened her mouth, but then stopped. She didn't know what to say, and there was a big lump in her throat.

"Things are going pretty good." Yumi finally let out.

"Well that's good." Ulrich said, his eyes somewhat dropping.

_What do you mean "That's good?" You should be saying "Oh that's terrible, I love you Yumi!"_

Yumi shook her head again. I didn't mean that! She thought. But she did.

"Are you all right Yumi?" Ulrich questioned, a look of worry in his chocolate eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just feel cold, even though I'm by this fire." Yumi replied, breathing on her icy cold hands.

"Here, my hands are warm," Ulrich said, wrapping his hands around Yumi's.

All of a sudden Yumi wasn't so cold.

"Ul- Ulrich..." Yumi stammered, trying to tell him this was wrong because she was already with someone.

But this feels so right, she thought.

Ulrich just smiled and looked at her. Yumi's face began to redden.

"Ulr- Ulrich please, le-" Yumi was instantly cut off by Ulrich's lips being pressed against hers. A burning warmth was sent up her spine.

She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck. Though there kiss lasted only about 30 seconds, it seemed like a life-time to Yumi.

Ulrich slowly pulled away and looked at the time. It was 11 o'clock.

"Well I'd better get back to Kadic before lunch." Ulrich said grabbing his coat and heading towards the door.

Yumi nodded, completely stunned and unable to talk.

"See ya tomorrow!" Ulrich said, a huge grin plastered on his face.

He stepped outside into the bitter cold, but yet he felt warm.

I knew this was going to be a good day, He thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes! Finally they kiss. If you have any ideas about what should happen next, feel free to tell me. I do have a good idea, though, about what will happen next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Later everyone. And I promise I won't disappear for a month and a half again. :)**

**-Ulrich's Best Friend**


	8. Jeremie Saved Who?

**Okay new update. Please review people, because it makes me happy:D**

**Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------

William bit down on his tongue to stop himself from yelling out loud.

He watched Ulrich walk down Yumi's steps, then make his way back to Kadic.

Damn him, William thought. Damn him to hell! William had saw the whole thing through the window.

"I should've know this was going to happen." he muttered quietly to himself. "I think I'm going to have a little talk with Ulrich."

------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie didn't know what was happening to him. He was changing drastically. He was getting even leaner then he usually was, his grades were dropping, and he was getting violent.

"Oh, damn, I'm so sorry Ulrich..." he whispered to himself.

He sighed then looked at his homework. I only have a couple questions left, he thought. I think I can take a little break.

He threw a coat on then left his dorm. He walked down the hall and saw Ulrich's and Odd's room open. He peered in and saw Odd listening to some weird pop music while dancing around in his purple boxers.

Jeremie couldn't help but utter a laugh. Odd just kept on parading around the room.

Jeremie kept walking, making his way outside into the snow.

He slipped on a pair of mittens, and headed toward the tool shed.

Jeremie never knew why he always was drawn by that place. It was probably because there was a bench by it, and he and Aelita used to go and sit by it together when they were alone.

Jeremie sighed again. Memories of Aelita always seemed to ruin his day. Jeremie was wiping off the snow on the bench when he heard somebody walking by. It was Ulrich, and he seemed to be in a good mood.

Jeremie smiled. At least one of his friends was happy. Or used to be friends.

Jeremie leaned back when he heard somebody else, but they were by the tool shed. Jeremie looked over and saw William with a shovel.

What's he doing with that? Jeremie thought. He then saw William start making his way at Ulrich.

What the hell? Jeremie said, standing up. This can't be good.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich was so happy, he figured he could sprout wings and fly. He finally kissed Yumi. After years, he finally kissed her!

He couldn't believe how he had enough courage to even go to her house while she was kinda of pissed at him.

He kept walking along when he suddenly heard something behind him.

He turned around, only to see William with a shovel. He swung if full-boar at Ulrich. CRACK!

"Oomph!" Ulrich grunted

"How do you like that Stern, huh?" William cackled, raising the shovel again for another swing. He hit Ulrich on the leg this time.

Ulrich was on the ground, was totally defenseless, and there was a crazed teenage boy ready to kill him with a shovel.

Ulrich was hit on the head again, and he figured he was going to die.

But then William stopped. The last things Ulrich heard before he slipped into unconsciousness, was a loud thump, someone hitting the ground, and someone other than William shouting profanities.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich woke up with a bandage over his head. His vision was blurry, and his mind was groggy. After staying awake for a couple minutes, everything seemed to come back.

William, that stupid bastard, Ulrich thought to himself. He looked around the room he was in, trying to figure out where he was. There was a lot of moniters and other weird objects. Ulrich then looked at his forearm. He was hooked up to an IV.

I must be in the hospital, he thought. Damn William.

He lay his head back down on his pillow. Then he fell asleep again, making all the pain go away.

------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie was getting anxious. Him, Odd, and Yumi had been in the hospital for 3 hours, and hadn't heard a thing about Ulrich.

Finally he saw a nurse walking toward them.

"Are you Ulrich Stern's friends?" the woman asked.

"Yes!" everyone replied at once.

The woman smiled then said, "Ulrich's fine, he's in his room resting, You may go seem him if you like, but please go one at a time."

The woman then pointed out where Ulrich's room was, and walked off.

"Well, who want's to go first?" Yumi asked.

"I do, if you guys don't mind." Odd said.

"Fine by me. What about you Yumi?" Jeremie replied.

"Same here." Yumi said.

"Okay, well here I go." Odd said, before walking off.

Odd stepped into Ulrich's room.

Ulrich's head was wrapped up tight, only leaving part of his hair and his face out.

Odd walked up to Ulrich and spoke lightly.

"Hey man. You alright?"

"Odd.." Ulrich said, his voice hoarse.

"Yea it's me."

"Odd... What happened?"

Odd thought for a moment. "Well here's what I saw. I was walking outside when I saw you on the ground, and William hitting you with a shovel like a maniac. Then I see Jeremie come tearing up the hill, and punch William so hard in the back of the head that it knocked him out cold. But then Jeremie started holding his hand and cursing. It was pretty funny actually. Anyway, then I went and told the nurse, and she called an ambulance."

Ulrich was surprised. Jeremie saved me? He thought. I had the idea he hated me.

"How long have I been here?" Ulrich asked, pausing to cough half-way through.

"Well around three hours. You've been in surgery a long time." Odd answered.

Ulrich sighed.

"So much for a good day." He mumbled. "Odd, I'm tired. I think I'm just gonna rest for a while, ok?"

"Hey, sure thing. You get better buddy." Odd said, before exiting the room.

Jeremie and Yumi are going to have to wait until later to talk, Odd thought to himself, turning back into the visitors room and the end of the hallway.

Odd thought about what happened, and couldn't help but laugh out loud.

I can't wait until William founds out the guy who knocked him out!

----------------------------------------------------

**Ok, another chapter done.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Until next time, **

**Later!**


	9. A Walk Through the Forest

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while. I had some surgery so I was kinda out of commission but I'm back.**

**Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich tentatively took a step out of his bed. With Yumi and Odd at his side, they cautiously led Ulrich outside his hospital room. After recovering from a cracked skull, they were finally letting Ulrich out of the hospital.

After three days of staying off his feet, Ulrich would finally get to go back to Kadic.

The doctors gave him a choice, of a wheelchair or walking. Ulrich didn't want to burden his friends, so he chose to walk.

"Ehh.!" Ulrich grunted, his left leg giving away. Odd and Yumi caught him, making sure his face didn't connect with the ground.

"Thanks guys." Ulrich said sheepishly.

"Yea well, I sure as hell hope we don't have to haul your ass around like this all day." Odd teased.

Yumi chuckled, while Ulrich gave Odd some rude hand gestures.

But Odd could still see the grin on his face.

It's good to have him back, Odd thought, leading Ulrich through the automatic doors into the parking lot.

------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie finished picking up the last piece of trash around the school.

"Why the hell am I doing this again?" he muttered to himself.

"Oh yea, that's right. I get in trouble for saving Ulrich. Real fair." Jeremie said smartly, answering his own question.

Jeremie had gotten the same amount of community service and detention as William because Jeremie knocked him out cold and no one could tell if Jeremie hit Ulrich with a shovel or if he saved him.

Jeremie finally skewered his last piece of trash and as he was putting it in his trash bag he saw Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich gingerly walking into Kadic.

Jeremie couldn't help but smile.

------------------------------------------------------

William slammed down his pencil in frustration.

I shouldn't be wasting my time doing this! William thought as he shoved the last of his homework into his backpack.

But it wasn't just his tough homework bothering him.

William hadn't talked to Yumi for a couple days, due too what he did to Ulrich and that she was by his side at the hospital all day.

William lay down on his bed.

He needed to get Yumi back. They weren't technically going out, since Yumi hadn't dumped him yet, but he was sure she would.

William sighed. Maybe he should just let her be.

She was happy with Ulrich, and he knew it.

Maybe...

---------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich sit at his desk, flipping through the pages of his literature book. He had a lot of homework to make up.

He only paused when he heard a light rap on the door.

It couldn't have been Odd, since he was out with some girl and he would have just came in.

Ulrich decided he could take a break, considering he had been doing homework since he got back.

He opened the door to see Jeremie standing there.

Jeremie looked up at Ulrich.

Both boys held each others gaze until Jeremie broke it by looking down at his shoes.

"Um, hey. It's great to see your back."

Ulrich nodded.

"C'mon in."

Jeremie followed Ulrich in. He couldn't help but notice the pain Ulrich was in when he moved.

"So how are you feeling?" Jeremie said lightly.

"I'm doing good," Ulrich lied.

"But this homework is hell."

Jeremie grinned. Same old Ulrich.

"Well I just wanted to say "hi" so I better get going." Jeremie said.

Ulrich nodded opening the door for him.

"If there's anything you want me to do, if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." Jeremie said, standing in the doorway.

"I'll try not to bother you." Ulrich replied.

Then they both just stood there.

Jeremie was about to leave until Ulrich pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks man." Ulrich said softly.

"Hey," Jeremie spoke.

"That's what friends do."

Ulrich let him go then nodded.

Then he shut his door and headed back to his homework.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich looked at his clock.

It flashed 8:46.

It had been an hour since Jeremie stopped by when Ulrich heard another knock on his door.

Again, Ulrich wondered who was at his door.

He was surprised to see Yumi standing there.

"Wanna' take a walk?"

--------------------------------------------------------

"And so you guys are friends again, right?" Yumi asked, after listening to what happened with Ulrich and Jeremie.

"Yep, I think so. It's good to not have a lot of people pissed at me." Ulrich replied.

"I bet it is, considering your about as lethal right now as a dying squirrel."

Ulrich couldn't help but utter a laugh.

"Yea well, I bet I could still take you on." Ulrich said, playfully punching her in the arm.

"Ha, not with your dead legs." Yumi grinned.

Ulrich smiled. They kept walking, moving farther into the forest. It was dark out, getting darker every minute.

"So when do you have to be home?" Ulrich asked, figuring it was about nine.

"My parents said about 9:30. You wouldn't believe how much more sympathy my dad has for you now. As for my mom, she still pretty much loves you." Yumi answered.

Ulrich smirked. Its good to have the parents of the girl you love liking you.

Both continued walking in silence, in Ulrich's case hobbling. His left leg was as stiff as ever.

Ulrich was about to escort Yumi out of the forest when his foot caught a root.

It was a magnificent moment.

Ulrich stumbled a little, falling on Yumi.

This caught Yumi of-guard, sending them both toppling to the ground.

They ended up in a very akward position.

Ulrich was on top of Yumi, there faces inches apart. His left arm was pinned behind her back and his right arm was right above Yumi's head, keeping him from moving any farther down.

Both of Yumi's hands were around Ulrich.

One was around his neck while the other was around his back.

Ulrich was stuck. His right hand was throbbing with pain, probably because he was putting all his weight on it.

Yumi was breathing heavily, looking into Ulrich's eyes. She was stuck too.

They both lay there, hearts beating a million times a minute.

Ulrich's hand was turning a dark shade of red. He couldn't hold up much longer.

His hand finally gave way and Ulrich face landed just a few inches above Yumi's breast.

Yumi gasped, not expecting that to happen.

Ulrich looked up slowly, his face red.

"S-Sorry," he said, trying to move up.

Yumi took a bold move.

"Don't be." she said, before pulling her and Ulrich's lips together.

She gently pressed her tongue against his teeth, which Ulrich let in to meet his.

I hope this moment never ends, Yumi thought, as she locked her arms around Ulrich's neck.

Ever.

--------------------------------------------

**Yayy, I bet everyone wanted that. So please review and happy Easter!**

**Until next time, **

**Later!**


	10. Xana!

**Thanks for reviewing everyone.**

**I figured I wouldn't hit 50 reviews until the end of the story, but I'm almost there already.**

**Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------

Odd Della-Robbia has done some stupid things in his short lifetime. But somehow, he found another way to top his last idiotic action.

William Dunbar left his English class, watching all the other students pile out of the school with smiles on their faces, happy that it was Friday and that they had a whole weekend ahead of them.

But William wasn't so happy today. He was actually in a quite sour mood.

And it wasn't school or homework that was getting him.

It was the fact that his relationship with Yumi was over.

Yumi and called William the other night and had dumped him. William saw this coming, but for some reason he felt just as surprised and pissed if he hadn't of known.

William kept on walking, making his way to his dorm when someone walking by accidentally bumped shoulders with him.

"Watch where your going dick-weed!" The tall boy yelled, walking hand-in-hand with his girlfriend.

"Shut the hell up!" William growled.

The boy stopped, giving William a look of disbelief and anger.

"You know who your talking to boy?" The blond said, making his way toward William.

"I know I'm talking to some ass with his hoe." William said, tossing his book bag aside and walking up to the boy, keeping eye-contact.

Now in any other occasion, William would've got demolished by the kid, considering he was taller, stronger, and older than William.

But...

"Gahhh!!!" the boy screamed lunging at William, throwing a vicious uppercut.

William though, was fueled by rage and adrenaline, and right now the poor boy had no chance.

William side-stepped and sent a sharp jab to the boys stomach.

The boy doubled over, but William was done yet.

William then lashed out with his elbow, hitting the kid in the middle of his head. After hearing a satisfying "crack!", and seeing that the boy wouldn't get up, William grabbed his things and kept walking.

William only turned around when he heard the girl screaming for help.

He grinned.

--------------------------------------------------

Odd made his way through Kadic.

He was bored and couldn't figure out what to do.

Ulrich was out, probably doing something with Yumi.

Jeremie was locked inside his room, doing homework and whatever else he does.

Even Sissie was gone. He figured he could mess with her for a while until Herb said she was out shopping for new clothes. Odd couldn't believe Herb hadn't followed her there.

He wondered Kadic a bit, until he saw William making his way towards his dorm.

Odd grinned getting an idea.

"This should be fun."

-------------------------------------------

William was grabbing his keys to the dorm when he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around quickly lashing out with his arms.

"Woah, woah, easy tiger!" Odd said putting his hands up.

"Just came to talk."

"Don't give me any of your smart-ass comments Della-Robbia!" William muttered.

"I'm not in the mood."

Odd nodded. "No smart-ass stuff. Got it."

"Right, so what is it?" William asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing really, just seeing how you like being single."

William clenched his teeth.

"Odd..." he warned. But Odd kept going.

"Well I was just wondering how it felt, having the girl of your dreams sharing her bed with Ulrich."

William threw his stuff down and tried to tackle Odd.

"Woo-hoo, did I hit a tender spot?" Odd laughed, sprinting away from William.

William screamed in frustration, as he saw Odd scurry away.

He stormed back to his dorm and opened his door.

The last thing William Dunbar remembered was turning on his computer.

--------------------------------------------------

Odd kept laughing, as he walked to the cafeteria.

He didn't mean any of the things he said, he was just screwing with William.

Odd kept chuckling about his own joke when he got tackled from behind.

"Oommphh!" he grunted, the air escaping from his lungs.

He felt himself get flipped over, struggling against whoever was fighting him.

They started throwing punches to his face, which Odd instinctively tried to cover.

Odd finally thrashed out of his attacker's old.

He jumped up to his feet to see who it was.

William.

"William stop, I didn't mean what I said." Odd said, backing up.

William kept closing in on him.

And before Odd darted off to safety, he looked into William's eyes.

He gasped.

"Xana?!"

-------------------------------------------------

**Whoa, twist.**

**Tell me were you think I should go from here please.**

**Also does anyone know when the 4th season of Code Lyoko comes out?**

**Message me or include it in a review of you know.**

**Until next time,**

**Later!**


	11. Lyoko Online!

**Wow, I haven't updated in a long time. Please don't hate me.**

**Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie sat at his computer, his feet kicked up on his desk. He scrolled through various websites but wasn't really reading anything on them. His mind was thinking about other things.

Jeremie was about to click on his myspace when his cell phone started to ring. Jeremie answered.

"Sup?"

"Jeremie!!! Jeremie there's something really wrong and I don't-" It was Odd.

"Odd? Slow down, what's wrong?" Jeremie asked hearing the fear in his voice.

"Xana's back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich was sitting at Yumi's, watching a cheap horror film with her.

Yumi was lying down, her head resting in Ulrich's lap.

Since Yumi broke her and William's relationship, she and Ulrich could deepen theirs, showing feelings that they had been hiding for a long time.

The movie was just about to end when Yumi's cell started to ring.

She pulled herself up and answered it.

"Hey Jer."

"Yumi, get to the factory. Xana's back."

Yumi gasped, looking up at Ulrich.

"What's wrong?"

"Xana's back. We need to get to the factory." Yumi said, before racing out of her house, Ulrich right behind her.

------------------------------------------------

Odd sprinted behind the science building, hoping he'd lost William.

He took a couple of deep breaths before glancing around the side.

William was nowhere in sight.

Odd let out a breath of relief, before heading into the forest.

He quickly found the manhole and jumped into the sewer.

'Haven't been down here for a while' Odd thought before getting on his skateboard and racing off.

--------------------------------------------

Yumi rounded the cafeteria, slowing her pace so Ulrich could catch up.

"God, this running thing is killing me." Ulrich said, breathing heavily.

"Well, that's what happens when you've been sitting on your ass for a month." Yumi replied, sprinting into the forest.

Yumi saw Odd just as he jumped down into the sewer.

'At least he's not in any trouble' Yumi thought.

All of a sudden Yumi's senses perked up. She heard footsteps in the distance.

"Ulrich, do you here that?" Yumi asked.

"Yea I do. And they seem to be in a hurry, whoever's coming this way." Ulrich said.

They both stood silent for a moment.

Suddenly a loud yell came from about a hundred yards away.

Yumi and Ulrich whipped their head around, only to see William sprinting straight for them.

"William looks pissed." Yumi stated.

"That's not really William, Yumi. Look at his eyes." Ulrich said, digging his feet into the ground.

Yumi squinted at Williams eyes, and sure enough, he was possessed by Xana.

"Hurry up and get to the factory. I'll hold him off here." Ulrich said before getting tackled to the ground by William.

Yumi gasped, unable to move.

"Dammit, go!" Ulrich screamed while trying to dodge William's punches.

Though it killed Yumi to do it, she obeyed Ulrich and dropped into the sewer.

"Stay alive Ulrich" Yumi whispered out loud, before hopping on her skateboard and heading deeper into the sewer.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Odd ran into the super computer room, Yumi right behind him.

"Jeremie," Odd said, sweat pouring down his face.

"What the HELL is going on?"

"Well Odd, I have absolutely no idea."

"Oh great," Yumi butted in.

"Einstein doesn't have a clue. We're dead."

Jeremie stopped typing away at his keyboard.

"Where's Ulrich?" he asked.

"Buying us time." Yumi replied.

Jeremie nodded, then went back to the computer. He typed vigorously for another minute then sighed.

"Just as I feared. There's a tower in the forest sector that's activated."

Odd groaned. Yumi's thoughts started racing. Jeremie wiped his glasses off, gave his knuckles a good crack, then continued typing.

"If Xana's back, then maybe we could rescue Aelita, right?" Yumi said, speaking her thoughts.

"That's what I was thinking. I've been searching for any traces of her DNA or molecular code. I've had no luck so far." Jeremie replied.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing." Odd said.

"Yes!" Jeremie yelled, pumping his fists into the air.

"What?" Yumi and Odd said in unison.

"I think I've got a lead. Maybe we can rescue Aelita after all. Hurry up and get to the scanner room."

"You rock einstein." Odd said, as he and Yumi got into the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich threw another punch at William, but it was countered and Ulrich felt a hard elbow in his stomach.

He grunted falling to one knee.

"Dammit. It's like fighting some demon Jackie Chan." Ulrich muttered to himself, rolling away from William.

Ulrich got to his feet and sprinted back into Kadic, hoping the possessed William would follow him.

He did.

Ulrich sprinted through a cluster of girls, all of them screaming as they shoved their way through them.

Ulrich was starting to tire. He could see William catch up.

He needed to find something that would make him move faster, and he needed to find it fast. Just as William was closing in on him, Ulrich spotted a lone bike in Kadic's bike rack, with no chain or lock on it.

Ulrich quickly hopped on it and pedaled off, through the steel gates.

He slowed his pace a little. He needed to be just ahead of William.

Ulrich continued through Paris's streets, heading into the inner town depths of the city.

'Here we go' Ulrich thought as he dodged two speeding cars driving by.

'This is going to get interesting'

------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Odd landed roughly in the forest sector. They both fell on their faces.

"Oww. It's been a while since we got virtualized." Odd said, rubbing his head.

"Yea, we have to get used to that again." Yumi said, her temple throbbing.

"All right you two. I need you to start heading north. Tell me if you see anything suspicious." Jeremie's voice echoed.

"You got it." Odd said, as he and Yumi jumped on their vehicles and sped off.

They both traveled for quite a while, not seeing any of Xana's monsters or anything out of the ordinary.

Just as they were about to give up, Odd noticed a cut out path in the ground.

"Hey Yumi, lets check this out." Odd said, as he sped towards it.

Yumi followed Odd along the path, until they came out in an open clearing.

Odd abruptly stopped, causing Yumi to almost crash into him.

"Odd, what the hell!" Yumi yelled.

"Yumi, look." Odd pointed.

Yumi cursed under her breath then looked where he was pointing. She gasped.

In the middle of the clearing was a digital box.

And inside was Aelita.

"Um, Jer... I think we found something."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm glad most people like this story.**

**I promise I'll update a lot sooner from now on. You can hold me to it.**

**Until next time,**

**See ya!**


End file.
